The Line of Light
by Lightzing
Summary: He smirked. "Yes, I do know that this is a girls bathroom. But, seriously, Sparky? Rubber ducks? Come on! Grow up." He chuckled. How dare he insult the dreat rubber duck! At least they're chummy, unlike Alien. R
1. Chapter 1

"What is this?" I asked, gesturing at the large, dusty, and worn book that Nana had placed in my hand. Nana's face showed nothing, which has always bothered me to no end. Nana has always been like that, impervious and stately at all times. I glared at the book, I hated reading and this leather book just 'happened' to be, the same size as my largest pillow. (In width and thickness.) I could feel Nana's sharp eyes considering me.

Nana is defined by her silence. She stands and listens, head cocked to the side with the hint of a smile playing across her face. If you were to look into her eyes, one would find the humorous light that danced there. I've often asked myself if Nana's face had always had that mysterious expression. However, that is something I shall never know.

In her youth, Nana was known as the lovely Aratelli. (Which means gold in the ancient language.) A funny thing has occurred to me, gold and light seem to run through my family's blood.

You see; I was born with an impossible shade of golden hair, thus earning me the name of Aura. Which when you think of it, my mother 'Eleanor' is also named for light. Oh, how I wish I had such a special name!

When you think about it, Aura is dull. Often I find people calling me, "Hey ya, Arya." Which annoys me, nonstop.

Dull, isn't it? So, I had concluded this problem, by having everyone call me Spark. Apparently, when I was just a little kid I loved to play with electrical appliances, which has thus earned me that nickname. Spark, because I'm almost always smiling, (skipping mention of my unruly, wild hair.) creating diagrams of (what others say are strange) inventions, that pop right out my imagination.

Personally, I don't think they're strange. (A robot that does chores, a chase-away mice robot cat, and not to forget my latest, the book summarizer) Sound like very useful and logical appliance's to me. Wouldn't you agree?

Mom has always nagged me about the obscene hours, I spent tearing apart her old kitchen appliances. But, dad never complaineed. (Because, my inventions became a multi-ability machine.) For example, I turned that old broken blender into a drill, a beater, and a useful (wait for it) fruit peeler. (Don't ask me how I managed that? It was a complete coincidence.) But that's what most business is about, luck and a risky chance. For example, I almost cut my hand off, making the fruit peeler.

So, yes I the so-called Spark of joy was very depressed. When I look back on it, I just want to laugh at myself. Which is a good thing, because at the time, this so-called disappointment was really important. I'm a healthy and stick-skinny fifteen years old teenager. While other girls my age had a long detailed list of the boys they wanted to ask out on a date, my list consisted of only one.

John Goodman, who had a perfect smile and long fingers. Which may seem ridiculous to you, but it's a key thing that his hands were large. Why? Simply because, he could get a good grip around my favorite screwdriver. One of those old-fashioned type, made of a sturdy piece of metal, with a handle that has a shiny bird in flight icon on the top.

That's another one of my hobby's, oracular observations. Birds are such beautiful creatures. Even in the year of 2050 there was no technology that allowed a human to 'fly like an eagle'. Although, in the UCS website, I did read of a scientist who had been slowly creating wings out of one million tons of bird feathers. That's a lot, if you ask me!

I've had a crush on John Goodman, since what?… the fourth grade? He was one of the nicest people in Seimour High School. He had (or still does) a crooked smile, even white teeth, and eyes that are the most kindest of browns. Anyway, since the beginning of high school, I had slowly been deepening my friendship with him. It got to the point, where other girls began to threaten me to back off. I gave them a good shocker, when they touched me.

Another thing that has contributed to my unusual nickname, is what people refer to as static electricity. It follows me everywhere, I try to avoid all metal objects at school. But, sometimes that's hard to do, considering that; practically my whole school is made of metal.

Now, the girls have learned to accept my friendship with the G-man. However, my friendship has done no good. At the time, Johnny did not think of me like a girl he would ever want to date. I think in my heart, I knew this back then, but it never hurt to hope, right?

So, I was really depressed at the time, after hearing and directly witnessing that John and Angel Zagon were going out. He had kissed her in the hall, right outside of the girl's bathroom! Now, I just can't bring myself to enter that particular restroom.

Of course, I was really shocked by that display of affection. But, that was not the worst of it, Angel began to totally dominate Johns life. My friendship with John had been in jeopardy since they had begun to go out.

Angel has never been a nice person, especially when it comes to me. I think she had forbidden John to speak to me in public. I couldn't blame him, who can argue with such a goddess, like Angel? If I was a boy, I would be just as desperate, to maintain the relationship. No one can contend with Angels straight and silky, long, black hair.

I just didn't understand why, even though he knew that she was not a nice person, why he would start a relationship with her. So, for once, my room was spotless and I had cut off all ties with the world.

It wasn't until my parents had grandma come over, where I finally came out of my room. I've always respected Grandma, so, if I could help it. I would not have embarrassed myself in front of her. I would remain strong and do the best I could. She wanted me to read the book, I would do it. No questions asked.

Giving a deep sigh I dropped the book onto my pillow. The pages split apart and I found myself on a page in the middle of the book. It had fancy gold letters with the words "The taming of the willow"

That sounded odd to me. Like grandma might of given me a gardening book unintentionally. But, since grandma had given me the book, I would read it.

From the diary of John A Brickenmore (What a coincidence, the man has the same first name as my crush.)

I've am finly done with my training. I am now serving Master James Arion. Isn't my writing wonderful? (Perhaps he's a narcissist?) This being the first night of Knighthood, I have decided to record the accounts of this day. Today Mastr James (A fin man) was called to the palace, by his cousin Prince Fenris the Sociable (because His Highness, knows everyone) I don't know what the meeting was abot, but after et, Master James, seemed preacupid. We returned to Don Mirone only to leave an hour later for a trip into the woods. (Finish it later)

I do not wish to bore you about this story. It may seem insignificant at the moment, but it's significance in my life would increase later on. However, at this point of my story; it was just a story in a book.

I was interrupted by my lovely older brother. (Gag!) Scott is a year older than me, also unlike me he is quite popular in school. I guess its because of his uniqueness, which I call arrogance. He is what I call, a definite narcissist.

"Dinner time,"

"Yeah, its dinner time, Sparky." Came a snicker from behind the door.

The other voice belonged to Nathaniel, my arch-nemesis who just also 'happens' to be my brothers best friend.

"Are you going to keep us waiting? Hurry up, lets go, before I starve to death."

"Shut it, Alien!" I snapped, glaring out my door at him. "Why don't you go home for once?" I complained loudly.

Alien's one of those guys who avoided his home at all cost. I wouldn't blame him, when you have three younger sisters, who just happen to be triplets, the bars of responsibility are set high.

Alien just smirked, opening his mouth; seeming as if he was about to say something but decided against it. Scott chuckled, as if there was a secret joke in Aliens behavior. "Just come eat Spar." He said, sliding his long hands into the pocket of his jeans.

"I'm comin'." I muttered, charging past the two.

"Poor little Nate." Scott mocked.

Alien turned a glare on my brother. "Stuff it." He muttered, elbowing Scott. (I just loved it when they fought)

The kitchen was dimly lit, meaning since my disconnection with the world, no one had been feeding the CHOMP (Complex Helpful Obliteration Machine Pro) Mom had this befuddled expression all over her face. Another thing you should know about my family. We are old fashioned. Doing things by hand was better then a machine. My mother lackd tech skill, which in the year of 2050 was a really useful thing. She much preferred to do things in her own way. My father used one of those paper filled notebooks, even though he could get one of those lapbooks for a better price. Scott, he used and still does use old fashioned shoes. He despised the shoes that have a built in spring, or one that thickened the soles of the shoe to make its wearer seem taller. The funny thing, Scott is still taller then every other boy except Alien.

I can't believe I'm saying this, but, Alien was actually one of the most naturally beautiful people that I knew. He didn't have to work out to look good. He always looked good. I don't care to explain his features. You might fall in love with him, (if you're a girl) and I want you to think of him as your enemy too.

Nana was sitting in one of the head tables, her arms in her lap smiling as she patiently waited for the food. All the other parents I knew had an automatic machine were anything you wanted could be recieved with just the push of a button. Yet, our house was the only place that didn't have one. Mother preferred to do her own housemaking. Cooking was and still is one of her favorite duties. "Because I recieve a shower of affection from my most beloved people." She always said when I showed her a bargain price on an automaker.

So, yes, my family was one of the main reasons why I was and am not a particular favorite at school. My clothes were either; a) home-made, or b) ancient. I did have contacts but I choose to wear old-fashioned glasses. You wouldn't think that my family was one of the most well- off family's in the state though, but it's true. My father is the executive president of NEPA (National Energy Practices Agency) They are the company that come up with the new energy saving devices like the CHOMP and VOLCO. So, it wouldn't be hard for my family to update itself, we just chose not too.

Anyway, I do love to babble about all of 2050's great technology but, I have a story to tell you. Back to dinner...


	2. Dumped to the Merciless

The only seat available was one next to Alien. I was not going to sit by Alien so I stacked up a few buckets and sat on top of it. Scott elbowed Alien again and under the table there was a kicking match between the two. I will repeat; I did not care about the affairs of my brother and the Alien. I was not in the slightest curious about why they are fighting. Please, believe me.

Okay, I admit, I was very curious about their fight. So much so, that after dinner I followed them for a while. Advice to all younger sisters: stay away from older brother and his friends. They are huge; no I mean... HUGE meanies full of dangerous pranks and the sort.

I never discovered why the two had been acting so strangely during dinner. In fact, the two teamed up against me and won a game of Zax. But, that isn't fair, I was a MASTER at that game. It is my specialty skill-ness. Advances in technology are my life. I am after all, an inventor for goodness sake!

So, I will reinforce what I said earlier. Alien was my most hated person. We were arch- nemesis. If he was the last man on earth I still would not like him. He had the behaviour of a four year old, was pull-out-hair arrogant, and liked to lord it over me that he is older. What is it about age that makes a person better then another? I ask you this, do you know the answer? Sure, the older have more experience with the world. But, what makes their words more truthful then a younger ones? Personally, I think a child is way more sincere than a frigging adult.

Gosh, I still continue to babble. When will I ever stop? Focus, Spark! Back on track. After I had had enough of those two idiots I returned to my room and began to read the book again.

From the diary of James Arion- I do not believe in destiny or fate. I believe in fact. I did not think it was destiny that brought me to that woods. In fact, it was a wearying head ache. I uphold to the fact that the woods were not magic. It was a woods, even with its hanging branches, thorns, and quantiful spider webs. I will not believe that there was some sort of shifter being living there. She was a girl no matter her unusual appearance. A particularly pretty piece of flesh, but still, she was a human. I was not attracted to her, I took her in because fact is fact. The girl had specific needs and I could provide those. That is the reason why I took her in. Nothing more, nothing less.

I closed the book at the time because this James person really angered me, he reminded me too much of Alien. Who, I was under the impression at the time; thought that fact was fact, and there was no such thing as magic. Personally, I believe in magic. Magic is any strong force that influences people. Love is the strongest kind of magic, in my book. Then, as I was silently imagining a troll-like Alien there was a knock on the door.

I did as any other upset teenager would do, I ignored it. But, then the knocks were insistent and I stomped over to the door and flung it open. "WHAT?" I demanded.

Who else was it but my arch-nemesis Alien. He was glaring at me. "Sparky, your family has abandoned you to the mercy's of my insane family." He snapped, pushing past me into my room.

I stared out at the hall, my brain slowly processing the information. Then horror took over. "NO! They wouldn't! That's just so cruel. Why would they leave me with you. Practically, the devil himself!" I whined.

Alien welcomed himself to the contents of my drawer and began rummaging through my things. Then stood up and turned to me. "Pack." He ordered, marching into my private bathroom. I stood frozen with shock and then leaped into action. "Don't you have any decency?! This is a girls bathroom! A g-i-r-l-s bathroom." I declared, pulling all my things from his arms.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I can spell, you know. And yes, I do know that this is a girls bathroom. The worst girls bathroom I have ever had the pleasure to enter. Grow up, little Sparky. You're in high school now. High schoolers don't play with rubber ducks." He said with a chuckle.

How dare he! He insulted the great rubber ducky! I love ducks! I remembered the book in my hand and my fingers tightened around the binding. Alien observes that and gave a sneer-chuckle-ish sound. "So, Sparky is an eloquent reader now?" He teased, gesturing to my book.

Wait! Eloquent. Alien knew that word? Big suprise.

I glared at him and opened the book. "Who said I never read?" I asked, pretending to be fully involved in the plot. Out of the corner of my eye, I observed an odd look appear on Aliens face.

"Aren't you just full of suprises." He mumbled, barely loud enough for me to hear. I shrugged my shoulders, deciding to ignore his sudden change in behavior towards me. He really was such a strange person.

Alien was a joke. He may have been popular, but, he hardly had any brains. The words he chose to use are copied quotes from the mouth of someone much more cleverer than him. His gaze droped to the floor and then he filled the silence with an obnoxious cough. "Right then, back to packing. Don't have all day, Spar- spar." He announced while opening my closet.

Oookkkaaayyy... Spar-spar? That was very creative... NOT!! There was silence again and I prepared myself for the cutting remark he would say about my unfemenine ways. I can't help it, I could of cared less about the power a skirt does for image; and lets just face it, it was rather tedious to replace a nice outfit when practically everyday you were messing with messy items. To name a few; A leaky paint-ball gun, a rusty bike, etcetera, etcetera and so forth. That last part is from a very old class Roger and Hammersteins the KING AND I. Great movie, if you even own the classics.

Again, why do I get so off? Back to packing! Okay? Concentrate, Spark! CONCENTRATE!

Anyways... you got the gist. I dwelled in mess so... didn't have to worry about beauty! Big no no! Although, if I had wanted, I really could of stopped spending so much time locked in my room. Maybe have gotten a decent tan for myself. Soaked myself in the salt of the ocean. GAG! What am I talking about? That sort of thing- is completely out of my line! So, who cares? The details I know are that a homemade screw driver is better than an autoskrew. A bolt holds things in place better than a nail. In bombs you do not cut the red wire, or you explode... old fashioned bombs. Okay, I admit; I have never tried to unwire a bomb. Too scary, it could detonate on me! That would make an even messier mess than me! Gosh, I am so funny.

No! I am not arrogant! I just feel like I was such a dweeb! Come on! Didn't I have a life other then unanimated metal. Oooh! Such a clever line! Un-ani-mat-ed met-al! Cheese! I feel the need for some cheese. You wouldn't happen to have some? I would greatly appreciate someone making me a Grilly (don't tell me that you don't know that slang? Your so pre-era you know? Not to be insulting- I- I'm just saying!)

Okay, to make this quick. My closet consisted of an assortment of identical items. Five pairs of stained work over-alls. (Very old-fashioned I know, but you won't believe how resistant they are, its truly a miracle fabric) A pair of stretchable heavy tan hiking boots. Perfect for sturdy grip on any surface. When I first recieved them for Christmas 9 years ago (meaning I was seven years old, you dork! Right! I think I should stop insulting you. Its remarkable really. I guess I am very self-confident and prideful when it comes to my _**own**_ tale. So, back to the key point... I was seven!) I had a very hard time moving while wearing those boots. Seriously, back then I was under the impression that my dad had glued 10 tons of metal to the soles of those boots. One of my most vivid memory's is taking apart those boots and discovering that instead of iron it was some really sticky goop. If I can remember correctly, I think my mom fainted when she saw the mess that goop did to linoleum.

There I go again, rambling! Must stop! Concentrate!

Surprisingly, Alien didn't say a word about my lack of fashion. He reached in pulled some shirts and overalls out and closed the door. "Alright, ready to go?" He asked, moving past me and to my open door.

I gaped at him. He really expected me to come with him, when he was treating me so-so, childishly. I felt like a kid. He was packing for me! A perfectly mature 16 year old! Gosh! How belittled I felt. But, my mind reacted in a way I am quite proud of. I did not get angry or offended. I shrugged my shoulders, "Sure." For once I was not clumsy, and I slid right past him and down the hall. No trip, no anger, nothing. I handled it so maturely.

Of course, Alien, didn't even take the time to observe my cool behavior. He didn't even give me a teasing remark about not being clumsy. He simply strolled past me and up the street. What a jerk! I was affronted by his quiet. Alien always seemed to me like one of those guys who is never at a loss of what to say to annoy a person. He has that sort of charm. Clear mocking blue eyes, that you can't miss in any crowd.

The only strange thing about Alien was the fact that he didn't have a girl friend. Come on, I mean such a beautiful person like that, they shouldn't be lacking in the popularity and dating area. He's older than me by two years and as far as I know has never had a girl friend. That's kind of pitiful considering that I've already had two boy friends. George from kindergarten and Lukie from sixth grade. George was my first kiss. I still hold him in unrequited fondness. Even if he got that dollar for kissing me on the cheek.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thats another one! Enjoy! This story is fun to write.

Your rock socks! Don't forget to review... or something along that line. Story Alert works for encouragement too.

-Lightzing ^o^


End file.
